


Like the World is Gonna Disappear

by itsobsessive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (yes jamie is a lesbian lol), Alternate Universe - Theatre, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Kissing, gotta keep em on their toes, or is it????, or middle school maybe i never really thought about it, vvvvvvv light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobsessive/pseuds/itsobsessive
Summary: Dan and Phil like to kiss.





	Like the World is Gonna Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys so i started writing this forever ago and i was gonna scrap it but i decided not to so hope u enjoy i guess  
> (the title is from the song 'so far away' by mary lambert)

Dan and Phil like to kiss. They always have, to be completely honest. When they first met, through the help of their local theater program, Phil accidentally gave Dan a kiss right before he went into his audition, and it just kind of stuck. It was explained to Dan by a mutual friend after being cast in the show that 'Phil kisses for good luck,' yet he didn't often see him kiss others. 

Dan and Phil are not dating, they simply like to kiss. Albeit, this is all quite innocent kissing; no hands, no tongues, no open mouths, typically lasting no longer than 2 seconds. 'Kissing is comforting,' they'll say when asked about the habit. 

The two boys met almost one year ago, at the auditions for The Sound of Music at the local children's theater program in their town. They were quite lucky they had one, to be bloody honest. Their friend, Jamie, rode in a car for 45 minutes just to get to rehearsal. Phil's first show there was about a year before The Sound of Music, as a fish in The Little Mermaid. Jamie was a fish, too. That's how they met. 

Dan, as we already know, made his debut in The Sound of Music, as a sophisticated party guest who had 3 lines and wore a fancy tie. Phil was Friedrich, one of the von Trapp children. 

The two became friends almost instantly. They had an insane amount of things in common; it would have been weird if they didn't become so close. Over the course of a year, they became best friends. It was hard for either of them to imagine life before each other. 

As it seems, the story the two shared did lead to assumptions that they were dating. It's quite an ironic picture, actually; Dan's head resting on Phil's leg, Phil softly stroking his hair as the younger falls asleep. Phil presses a kiss to the side of Dan's head. A young girl walks up and asks, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No," Phil says. "Just my best friend." 

That's enough for the backstory. Present day, you will find them at the auditions for the spring musical, Into the Woods. 

-

As soon as Dan sees him, sitting in the same stupid chair that he always does, he runs toward him as fast as he could get to the speed of light. Phil's head whips up instantly and he stands and pulls Dan into the tightest hug possible, basking in the feeling of Dan's arms around his neck. 

"I missed you so much," Dan giggles, pulling away. 

"I missed you, too! Here, sit down." Phil takes his hand and pulls him down into the big chair he was already sitting in. There's enough room for two people to sit, but Dan is almost sitting on Phil's lap. Not really a bad thing, however. 

Phil leans in and presses a soft kiss to Dan's cheek, making him blush. Dan never blushed when Phil kissed him on the lips, but for some reason, anywhere else made the blood rush to his cheeks. 

"How long has it been?" Phil asked, wrapping his arm around Dan's shoulders. 

"Like a month and a half," Dan replied, somber. 

Phil sighed. "Too long." 

"Yeah, but we're together now." Dan tilted his head upwards and pressed a soft kiss to Phil's jaw. He curled his knees into himself as Phil started playing with his hair. 

A few minutes later, Jamie, upon arriving at auditions, found a sleepy Dan curled up in the lap of one Phil Lester. 

"Is he asleep?" She whispered, pointing to Dan. Phil shrugged, but looked down fondly at him. 

"I'm gonna barf, can you two just get married already?" 

Phil softly shook his head. "It's not like that," he said. 

"I mean, I'm not gonna push anything on you two, but I'm just saying, I've never seen two friends be so close unless they were secretly in love, or at least fucking." 

Phil just chuckled and ignored her. 

When Dan did rise from his near-slumber to audition, however, the lingering kiss Phil gave him was enough to make Jamie sigh.

-

"Hey, my little Prince!" Phil exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist from behind. 

"Hi!" Dan turned around and threw his arms around Phil's neck. 

"I'm so excited for this show," Phil said. "We get to be Princes together." 

"Yeah, we do, Prince Charming," Dan replied, kissing Phil sweetly on the cheek. Phil just smiled and took his hand, walking towards the cluster of people picking up their copies of the script. 

-

"Honestly, can you two just fucking get married already?" Jamie asked, upon seeing Dan give Phil a 'supporting kiss' after he flubbed a monologue. 

"It's not like that!" The pair yelled in unison. They were getting quite tired of Jamie, to be bloody honest. 

"Ever seen those 'friendship so strong people think you're gay for each other' memes?"

"The memes don't show pictures of best friends making out!"

"We don't make out!"

"I'm going insane," said Jamie, standing up to go to her scene. 

"It's not weird that we kiss, is it?" Dan asked, shyly. 

"Not to me. Does it make you uncomfortable?" 

"No, not at all," he said, turning to look at Phil. 

"Good," the elder replied, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Dan's lips. 

Jamie rolled her eyes. 

All Dan could think about for the rest of the day was kissing Phil. It was a normal thing. He was sure a lot of close friends did it. It didn't make him uncomfortable. Although, he was debating whether or not it should. 

-

"Phil, would we still kiss if one of us were in a relationship?" Dan asked one night, while he was spending the night at Phil's house.

They weren't looking at each other. They were laying on Phil's bed, both looking up at the ceiling, but Phil's arm was around Dan's shoulder.

There had been several minutes of silence before, so the random question left the elder slightly confused. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

Dan sighed. "Like, let's say you had a girlfriend. Or, either of us had any kind of significant other. Would we still kiss?" 

Phil was silent for a moment. 

"It depends. If it made the other person uncomfortable, I would think not. If it made you uncomfortable to kiss me when I was dating someone, then I guess not. Where did this come from? I mean, like, why do you ask?" 

"Would it make you uncomfortable?" 

There was a beat of hesitation. "It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Well, no, but it's just hypothetical." 

"It still doesn't matter."

"Why won't you just answer the question?"

"Are we truly arguing about this? Dan, neither of us are in a relationship. Do you not like kissing me, is that what this is about?" Phil got increasingly more confused with each word. 

"No!" Dan shouted, sitting up. He put both of his hands in his hair, signalling distress. 

Phil sat up, slowly. He put a hand on Dan's back. 

"What's this about, Peaches?" Phil asked, softly, using the nickname he gave Dan ages ago. Dan chuckled at hearing the word. 

"Why can't you just answer the question?" Dan asked, much softer this time. Phil sighed, and leaned back onto the bed. 

"Whether or not it would make me uncomfortable doesn't matter, because I wouldn't ever be in a relationship. So I guess, no, it wouldn't." 

Dan was confused. "Why not?" 

Silence. 

"Why not?" He asked again. 

Phil was quiet for a while, and right when Dan was ready to leave it alone, Phil whispered.

"Because I already have you." 

-

After that night, Dan and Phil continued kissing, and they acted as if it never happened. Dan dropped the subject, and gave Phil a kiss goodnight, making a point of lingering a little bit longer this time. It made them grow stronger. 

But they still weren't dating. 

Now, I bring you to Thursday night of tech week, one day before opening night. 

The boys often appeared on stage together, and they had about half of act 1 before they had to be onstage, so they had a good amount of time to sit backstage and do nothing. 

-

"Ah, there you are, good brother. Father and I had wondered where you'd gone."

"I have been looking all night for her. The beautiful one I danced the evening with."

"Well, where did she go?"

"Disappeared."

"I, too, have found a lovely-okay, we know our lines, do we have to keep doing this?" 

Phil chuckled. "No, I guess not." 

"Good." 

Phil moved over some, so Dan had room to slide in next to him. They were far away from everyone else, behind an extra curtain and several large planks of wood. Why there were several large planks of wood backstage, no one knew. All Dan and Phil knew was that no one could see them from here. Phil leaned over and pressed a firm kiss to Dan's cheek, making Dan blush and turn his head towards him. Phil tentatively kissed Dan, on the lips this time. They sat there for a moment. Dan moved his mouth slightly, initiating the elder to bring his hand up to his face. He cupped his jaw, his hand feeling huge against the boy's small cheek. Phil's heart was beating violently fast, and his face got warm. 

They were properly kissing. Like, kissing how couples do. They weren't a couple. Were they? They were close enough, right? It's not like they haven't kissed before. Phil didn't really know what was happening, just that he liked it. A lot. 

Phil, entranced by Dan's lips, took the other's bottom lip in between his teeth and pulled on it. Dan gasped, and grabbed Phil's arm. 

Phil broke contact of their lips without pulling away his body. Dan looked frightened in some way, as if he didn't know what was coming next. What was coming next, however, he never would have guessed. 

"I love you," Phil said. He said it matter-of-fact-ly, as if he was confirming something Dan already knew to be true. To be fair, he was. 

"You do?" Dan asked. The question wasn't insecure, just inquisitive. 

"Yeah."

-

Dan and Phil walked hand in hand to the closing night cast party. By the end of the night, the two were making out in the corner. Upon this event, they heard a familiar voice. 

"Well fucking finally!"

**Author's Note:**

> i would love some constructive criticism! the only thing is please keep in mind that this is not supposed to be a reflection of who i believe dan and phil to be in real life, but a work of fiction that i set in an alternate universe where they had very different childhoods and did not grow up to be youtubers. therefore, if they don't seem like how you feel they would be in real life that's because they're not supposed to be :) ty


End file.
